Artistic
by BittersweetSienna
Summary: Pepper's not picking up her phone. She's too busy enjoying her day. Tony's called five times. He's starting to worry. Rhodey's completely calm and suggests going to Pepper's house. Oneshot. Pepperony. OOC?


_Yipee! Another fancfic. 'Cause I don't have unfinished pokemon fics and a fairy tail one to work on. I'll get round to it later. This is set after the second season so everyone knows Tony is Iron Man and Rhodey is War Machine and Pepper is Rescue. Anyway have fun reading my first IMAA fic! _

_No flames please. R n R Sie._

_Btw, is this out of character? Someone please tell me._

_Words: 3, 441_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Iron Man: Armoured Adventures. _

Artistic

_From the window to the wall_

_This club is jumping 'til tomorrow_

_Is it daylight or is it night-time?_

_1 o'clock, 2 o'clock, 3 o'clock, 4_

The red headed teenager smiled as she pulled a cropped singlet over her head. For once, she was being a normal teenager. Her dad was out at work, although the work wasn't particularly normal considering he was on a top secret assignment. So she was home by herself for the weekend. Deciding to spend the day by herself, she turned up the music louder so that she'd probably get complaints from the neighbours. Fortunately for her and her neighbours, they were out for the day. Not that she knew that though.

It's nice to act normal sometimes. Pepper laughed to herself remembering that her dad was in the FBI, one of her best friends was a genius, millionaire, super hero who she might have a tiny winy crush on and she had her own suit that she could use to fight crime. Nothing normal about that but normal is overrated, right?

The girl's red locks brushed her shoulder as she turned to look at the floor length mirror on her wall. She wore the simple red cropped singlet with black yoga pants that had pink stripes on the sides. Not that she'd ever done yoga before, she was far too energetic and she knew it, although most preferred to call her hyper or crazy both of which she could honestly say were slightly insulting.

Kicking some clothes that were in the way of her door with a bare foot, Pepper waltzed out into the hallway dancing to her music that resounded throughout the entire house. She continued dancing until she reached the kitchen where she grabbed a bowl and walked over to the cupboard to pull out her cereal. After grabbing the milk carton and pouring the cereal and milk, the teenager carefully danced into the lounge room and switched on the TV. She turned to the news and muted the sound, that way she could read the headlines, eat and listen to music.

_Let the club shut down, we won't go, oh, oh, oh_

_Burn it down, to the floor, oh, oh, oh_

_Ayo, me say day, oh_

_Daylight come and we don't wanna go home_

Pepper smiled brightly when she saw that her genius best friend had been iron man that morning and caught some thieves while they were in the middle of a bank heist. The friend that was iron man, yeah that was the guy she had a crush on. But how could she not? The guy was gorgeous, smart and a hero, her own hero at that. Although, he could be arrogant, not to mention unsympathetic, at times.

Ignoring that for the moment, knowing if she didn't stop thinking about Tony she'd end up wasting the day like that, apparently her favourite baseball team was on a winning streak. This day was going to be that perfect I'm-ignoring-reality day. As the news ended, her music was still too loud to hear her phone on her bed sing Brokenhearted by Karmin for the fifth time that morning. Picking up the bowl that was now only filled with milk, Pepper sang loudly as she dropped the bowl beside the sink and started washing the few dishes from that her dad and she had used to eat their breakfasts.

_3, 2, 1, you get right up and I'm the one done  
You never say yes, not quite no  
Say just enough to make me not go  
You choose your words, s  
Careful voice, in the end I'm not the first choice  
_

Tony sighed as he looked up from his schematics again. It was almost ten thirty and Pepper was still yet to arrive. Also he hadn't gotten a call from her since the previous morning, that wasn't too worrying considering that they'd had school that day. But even so, now that people knew Pepper Potts was his best friend, and he was iron man as well as a genius millionaire, he couldn't help but worry something had happened to her. "Maybe someone has taken her ransom", Tony commented mainly to himself but knew he'd get a reply from Rhodey.

Rhodey glanced up from his book. "Tony, if you're that worried we should check on her. She said yesterday her dad was on an assignment all weekend and you have called a hundred times and considering this is Pepper, it's weird she didn't pick up or call back", Rhodey said. The brunette just grabbed his phone, pressing and holding 2.

"Let me call one more time, if she doesn't pick up then we'll see if she's at home. And I've only called four times, excluding this one." Tony lifted the phone to his ear as it began dialling. Rhodey smirked.

They waited in silence for a minute before Tony lowered the phone from his ear and into his pocket. "Dude, you do realise you're worrying too much and called about three times too many, right?" Tony glared at Rhodey as he placed the schematics back into on of his desk drawers. Rhodey laughed openly as he placed the book on the table and pocketed his own phone. As Tony reached him, he was given a punch to the shoulder which only made him laugh harder as they walked out the door of the lab. Tony popped his head into his dad's lab, which was next door to his, to tell Howard they were going out to see Pepper.

_You know you know  
You love the way I linger and,  
You keep my wrapped right round your finger  
But you say, you say, just wait a little longer, and  
And in time I could be the right one_

As Pepper placed the last bowl she had to dry beside her, the last lot of lyrics for the song repeated a second time. Rushing down the hallway, Pepper went into her room to change the song to one she had a sudden craving to listen to. As the start played she danced her way back into the kitchen.

This song was so much fun to dance to since it was upbeat and completely flirty meaning it could be danced to idiotically, like she would. It was fun just to let go and not be judged.

Tony glanced over at Rhodey before sighing. He couldn't help but worry about Pepper, despite what he'd said before. Looking around the streets, flowers were starting to bloom and trees were almost filled with vibrant green leaves. Faintly, Tony remembered once Pepper had ranted on about the seasons and that spring was her _absolute_ favourite. Tony couldn't help but agree with her at the time, and now he still agreed. Rhodey nudged Tony with his elbow as they arrived at Pepper's front door.

_Oh Mickey  
You're so fine  
You're so fine  
You blow my mind  
Hey Mickey! Hey! Hey!  
Hey Mickey! Hey! Hey!_

_Oh Mickey  
You're so fine  
You're so fine  
You blow my mind  
Hey Mickey! Hey! Hey!  
Hey Mickey!_

As Tony and Rhodey arrived at the front door, they could hear the music from inside which was clearly loud since it was only slightly muffled. They glanced at each other and opened the door, which had been unwisely left unlocked.

Pepper arrived to the kitchen, singing loudly, jumping to the beat and twirling her hips with her hands above her head. She moved around the island once before arriving back at the sink.

During the small instrumental break, Pepper managed to put away half the dishes without dropping any since she was still dancing around. She laughed aloud as she wondered what would happen if Tony and Rhodey walked in to her dancing. She'd probably die of embarrassment, especially with the way she was dancing. Thank goodness her dad had locked the door, or at least he better of. Then again they'd probably be able to break in anyway. Little did Pepper know she was pretty much jinxing herself.

Tony and Rhodey finally found where Pepper was; after all they'd never really been in Pepper's house before. It wasn't actually too hard, all they had to do was following Pepper's singing but they'd managed to enter the house at the start of the instrumental break. Meaning they'd had no voice to follow.

_Hey, Mickey!  
You've been around all night  
And that's a little long  
You think you've got it right  
And I think you got it wrong  
But can't you say goodnight  
So you can take me home Mickey_

_Cuz when you say you will  
It always means you won't  
You're giving me the chills  
Baby, please baby, don't  
Every night you still leave me all alone Mickey _

To say the two boys were surprised to see their friend dancing and singing in the kitchen was an understatement. Tony felt his cheeks warm up as he watched Pepper dance around rather sexually considering what she was doing with her hands and hips. Pepper's crop top tugged down slightly as she innocently lowered her hands from her hair to her hips. She hadn't meant to touch her top but she did and the top pulled down to show a small bit of pink lace.

Rhodey had recovered from the shock of knowing Pepper had been too distracted dancing to answer her phone just in time to see Tony shake his head, obviously trying to remove any thoughts that weren't meant to be there. Rhodey struggled to hold back his laughter as he watched Tony inwardly struggle to comprehend the situation. "Man, you've got it bad" Rhodey whispered to Tony who rolled his eyes at him._  
_

_Oh Mickey, what a pity  
You don't understand  
You take me by the heart  
When you take me by the hand_

_Oh Mickey, you're so pretty  
Can't you understand  
It's guys like you Mickey  
Oh what you do Mickey, do Mickey  
Don't break my heart Mickey!_

Pepper grinned shaking her finger as she sang the appropriate lyrics to go with the action. The red head continued to remain oblivious to the two boys at the door way, partly from ignoring them and partly because when she glanced that way she mostly had her eyes shut. Pepper placed that last glass in the cupboard before turning to the fridge with a hand over her heart and then putting her other hand towards it, pretending the fridge was a person.

Both boys continued to watch their female friend dance. She seemed so energetic, which she was, and having the time of her life. Just goes to show that Pepper was still a normal teenage girl when she wasn't busy being a tomboy and chasing adventure. Tony liked her outgoing side though, without it she wouldn't be Pepper Potts. It was nice to know she had a girly side though.

_Hey Mickey!  
Now when you take me by the  
Who's ever gonna know  
Everytime you move I let  
A little more show  
It's something we can use  
So don't say no Mickey_

_So c'mon and give it to me anyway you can  
Anyway you wanna do it  
I'll treat you like a man  
But please baby please, don't leave me in the damned Mickey_

Pepper grabbed a spoon off the bench and danced over to the island and climbed up onto it as if it was her stage and she was the star. Using the spoon as a microphone, the red haired girl continued dancing and singing until she jumped slightly and bumped her head on the roof. A small and quiet curse escaped Pepper's lips, unheard over the music. Pepper allowed her feet to step off the island so that she landed hard on the floor.

Rhodey couldn't help but laugh quietly, but just like Pepper's curse it couldn't be heard over the music. Tony leant against the door, crossing his arms over his chest. He had to admit, Pepper was amusing no matter what she did but he had to admit this was probably the most interesting thing he'd seen her do, in his opinion anyway.

_Oh Mickey, what a pity  
You don't understand  
You take me by the heart  
When you take me by the hand  
Oh Mickey, you're so pretty  
Can't you understand  
It's guys like you Mickey  
Oh what you do Mickey, do Mickey  
Don't break my heart Mickey!_

Oh Mickey  
You're so fine  
You're so fine  
You blow my mind  
Hey Mickey! Hey! Hey!  
Hey Mickey! Hey! Hey!

"H-hey Pep", Tony cut in just as the music ended. Pepper jumped what felt like ten metres into the air to turn around to see Rhodey standing in the door way, trying not to laugh which she hoped wasn't at her, and Tony nonchalantly leaning against the door, trying to pretend he didn't just seeing his best friend dancing in a way he probably never should've seen.

Pepper's mouth opened then closed twice as her cheeks began to match the colour of her hair. "Umm", she started awkwardly before blurting out her questions. "Why are you guys here? How long have you been watching? Were you guys being pervs? I suck at dancing, don't I? Actually how did you guys even get in the door is locked and I swear you better not have broken any thing, especially windows or doors!"

Tony and Rhodey smiled at each other because of Pepper's rambling. The boys then gave Pepper those smiles that said she was crazy. Pepper huffed and started walking down the hall with the two following. Rhodey answered her questions, surprisingly he answered in order. "You weren't picking up your phone and we *cough* Tony *cough* were worried since you always pick up. We've been watching since about the start of that song. I'm not a pervert, can't say the same about T. I'm not gonna comment about your dancing. You didn't lock the door and we didn't break anything."

_Come on skinny love, just last the year  
Pour a little salt, we were never here  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my  
Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer_

Pepper gave Rhodey and Tony a strange look before smiling. "You guys were concened, that's so sweet! But still, try knocking next time. So did you guys want to watch a movie? I have a ton that I want to watch and I have popcorn." Pepper walked through the doorway into her room and then walked into her walk in closet to change. "Oh! I love this song!" Tony and Rhodey stood at the door way and looked around her room.

On one light yellow walls was a plain white desk that had some school books, stationary, her laptop and a printer which had some pieces of paper concerning criminals on it. The boys laughed at the sheets and looked at the posters next to the desk. The rest of the wall that the desk leant against was covered in posters of famous celebrities that Pepper obviously liked. There were football, basketball and baseball players; male and female actors and singers and several posters of investigators from TV shows.

Beside that wall was a windowed door that took up half the wall and led out a small balcony that was above a courtyard shared with one of the neighbours. Pepper's bed was against the other half of the wall, covered in red and pink striped sheets. Above her bed were posters of all the superheros that had ever existed. Any that weren't there were on the wall with two doors, one to Pepper's bathroom and the other into her closet. Next to her bed was a side table with a plain white lamp, an iPod dock that read 11:19 am and her phone. That's when Tony noticed, "Hey Pepper. I don't see any posters of the suits or me."

_And I told you to be patient  
And I told you to be fine  
And I told you to be balanced  
And I told you to be kind_

There was a nervous laugh from the closet, "Look harder!" Rhodey nudged Tony and signalled over his shoulder with a thumb. On the fourth wall weren't just posters. On one part was a corkboard filled with photos from when she was toddler all the way to one of the three of them that had been taken at the park the week before. Half of it was filled with photos of Rhodey, Tony and Pepper from the past year. Pictures from art such as paintings and 'artistic' pieces that Pepper had obviously done when she was younger were also on the wall. The last part had four iron man posters, two of war machine and one of rescue. The final part of the wall had sketches of all of the suits of armour as well as one sketch that was almost entirely hidden behind the others.

Rhodey grinned, "You're pretty good at sketching, Pepper. You usually draw these when Tony's too busy working on the armour, right?" Tony raised an eyebrow as he walked to the photos to take a closer look. Pepper walked out of her closet wearing a red singlet, black jean shorts and a pink headband.

"Yeah, Tony's boring if he's concentrating on the armour. So anyway do you guys like my room. I don't really have a lot of girly stuff or anything. But come on; let's go watch some of my movies. I have like ten but five are romantic comedy the others are action so we'll watch those first. Action's a lot more interesting." Pepper leant down and turned off her music and walked out. "I'm gonna make the popcorn!"

Rhodey sighed as he followed Pepper down the hallway. "You talk way to much Pepper. Just don't ruin the movies." The dark skinned boy looked back at Tony and raised an eyebrow. Tony shrugged and got up from where he'd been looking at the photos. He walked over to the printer and examined the files. Rhodey sighed. "I'll help you, Pepper. Tony's more interesting in the files on your printer."

Rhodey walked out of the room and down the hallway into the kitchen. Pepper's voice floated down the hallway. "Of course he is. Geez Tony, take a break sometimes. Come out when you've finished reading." Tony nodded and moved away from the files without touching them. He wasn't really interested in the files. Carefully he lifted a sketch of rescue; below it was a sketch of him.

He was working on a schematic with his head down. He couldn't help but smile. Pepper had drawn him well. Carefully Tony grabbed a piece of paper from his pocket. It was a sketch he'd drawn in class the previous day. The sketch was Pepper trying to figure out a math equation. He'd already finished all the questions of course so he decided to draw her as she bit her lip and concentrated.

A cough from the door way caught Tony's attention. The red head herself stood there and walked to his side before squatting beside him. "What are you looking at, mister?" Pepper asked. Her eyes went wide when she realised he had been looking at her sketch of him. "Umm, that's… I was… um…"

Tony just smiled and held up his sketch of her, "Just bored, Right?" Pepper blinked before smiling back but blushing. She stood up and grabbed Tony's hand, forcing him to also stand. She dragged him towards the door, laughing quietly. Tony put the picture back in his pocket and followed her.

"Let's go with that" Pepper said still blushing. Tony blushed lightly as they arrived into the kitchen and picked up one of the bowls of popcorn. Rhodey raised an eyebrow knowingly as Pepper continued to drag Tony by his hand. Tony just grinned at him. Pepper then collapsed onto the couch laughing and Tony laughed too. The two kept holding hands as Rhodey walked in with the second bowl of popcorn.

"So what do you guys want to watch? Night Watch or Agent Angel?" Rhodey asked. He got two opposite replies and an argument broke out between the two. He rolled his eyes and placed himself on the floor, leaning on one of his palms. How can they not notice how much like a couple they are? Especially considering they were still holding hands and he'd seen both Pepper and Tony sketching each other. He then smirked as Tony gave into Pepper's choice of Agent Angel without being bribed, blackmailed or threatened. Yep, Tony had it bad and Pepper was so in over her head.


End file.
